It's Not Too Late To Set Things Right
by Coffee to go
Summary: Sam learns that his ex girlfriend has been in an accident and is going to die. He rushes to the hospital to see her one last time and to hopefully make up for everything that went wrong between them.
1. Chapter 1

Rows of trees were swaying in the wind on either side of the road as the Impala continued down the street, getting closer to its final destination.

Sam sighed as he looked out the window, thinking about their current case. Nothing special, just an ordinary angry spirit thing; it wouldn't take too long to solve it.

His brother hadn't said a word in the last two hours and Sam tried to occupy himself with something.

He shifted in his seat and wanted to grab his laptop when his phone interrupted the silence in the car.

Sam frowned at the unfamiliar number on the display, wondering who could be calling him. Hesitating for only a second, he finally answered.

On the other side of the line he heard a female voice. _"Hello? Is this Sam?"_

Sam was surprised at first, there weren't that many people who could be calling him.

A thought ran through his mind; maybe it was a hunter who needed help and Bobby gave her his number. On the other hand, Bobby would've told him first.

Nevertheless, he decided to talk to that girl. She sounded desperate somehow.

"Who is this?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to confirm it was really him without knowing who the hell was calling. He felt how Dean shot him a short glance before focusing back on the road.

He ignored him and concentrated on the phone call again.

The girl chuckled insecure. _"You probably don't remember me, I'm calling because of..." _She trailed off, choking on her words. Sam could tell she was about to cry.

"Hey, calm down, take a deep breath." Sam encouraged because he started to feel bad for her.

_"Sorry." _The girl managed to say. _"I'm calling because of Katherine."_

Hearing that name, Sam shot up straight in his seat. His heart started to beat relentlessly against his ribcage and it was hard for him to breathe.

Now, he recognized the girl's voice.

"Rachel? What happened?" He asked, trying to sound strong and unmoved as though asking about the weather.

_"Well, she told me if something happened I should call you and..."_ She paused, thinking of the right words. _"Katherine's been in an accident."_

All the blood drained from Sam's face. He had the feeling the world around him started to spin. "How is she?"

_"Not good, Sam. The doctors don't know when or if she's going to wake up."_ Rachel cried, her words were barely understandable but Sam got everything.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself not to panic. Before he got the chance to reply something, Rachel's raspy voice came through the speaker again.

_ "I know, you're busy but if you could stop by..."_

"I'll be there." Sam said immediately, without thinking.

He listened to Rachel as she gave him the information he needed and hung up the phone. Looking around he noticed the Impala had stopped and they were parked by the side of the road.

He looked to his left, meeting Dean's concerned eyes, examining him thoroughly.

"What's going on?" He asked in his low voice. Sam ran a hand through his hair, gathering his thoughts.

"It's Katherine."

Dean huffed. "What about her?"

Sam knew it was impossible to talk to Dean about Katherine. His brother hated her.

"She's been in an accident and is in hospital now..."

"And you wanna go and visit her?" Dean spat.

Sam took his time before answering. He knew his brother was right, Katherine had broken his heart. But Dean couldn't have known that Sam still loved her even after everything that had happened between them.

"Dean.." He started but was cut off again.

"No, no Sammy. I'm not letting you go, so you can run back to her. We have a case to solve, for God's sake!"

"I'm not running back to her!" Sam protested.

"Yes, you are. That woman is screwing with your head. Again." Dean yelled.

"I was the the one who left her not the other way around!" Sam yelled back.

Calming himself down, he tried to explain the circumstances. "Okay, here's the thing. She's dying."

Dean shut up in an instant, his eyes widened in shock. "Well...how about I'll work the case and after the hunt is done I'll pick you up again. This gives you enough time, we don't even have to make a detour. She still lives in New York?

"Yeah." Sam replied quietly. He knew Dean was only doing this for him, because he knew how important it was for him to see her again.

Sam leaned back, watching Dean turn on the engine again.

His mind wandered back to her. Katherine. _His _Katherine. She was the love of his life.

After their nasty break up he got back on the road again to hunt with Dean. It was ridiculous of him to think he could just quit and live a normal life.

Katherine had been surprisingly calm after she had found out what he used to do. He didn't mean for it, but somewhere down the road she picked up a few things and since she was a smart girl she combined the facts.

He smiled as he thought back to the day when she had confronted him about it. She had been so scared and brave at the same time.

Eventually, their relationship didn't last. The fact that Sam was a hunter was always a sore point and made them both miserable until it all ended in a huge fight.

Dean hated Katherine because in his eyes she couldn't accept Sam's past and therefore never loved him. But that was his theory.

Sam, however, knew that she had loved him at some point. Maybe, it just hadn't been the right time for them.

And now it was too late to set things right.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the huge building and then back at Dean who obviously tried his best to hide how pissed he was.<p>

Sam wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to let Dean go on the hunt alone.

Dean was an experienced hunter and could handle a ghost. It was ridiculous to worry about him, but still...

"You can go." Sam quickly said before he could change his mind. He saw Dean's reluctance but it was because Sam was about to go see Katherine and not because of the hunt.

"You sure?" He asked, hoping his little brother would get back in the car and go on that hunt with him like he was supposed to do.

"Yes, Dean. Everything's alright."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go. Call me if something comes up."

Sam watched Dean climb back in the car and drive away till the Impala wasn't in sight anymore.

Then he turned around and entered the hospital. Walking down the corridors, he searched for her room.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a young woman sitting on a chair next to Katherine's room. She was crying.

Sam frowned when she looked up and their eyes met. It wasn't Rachel. He hadn't seen her in a while but he would've recognized her, no matter what.

Who was that woman? Did Rachel give him the wrong room number?

Suddenly the woman jumped up and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his body and burying her head in his chest. She was sobbing into his jacket, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Sam didn't know what to do. Crying women were distracting even him.

"For God's sake, keep it together Alyson!"

Sam's head shot in the direction where the voice had come from.

Rachel stepped out of the room and smiled weakly at Sam. She managed to pull Alyson away and sent her to get some coffee.

"I'm sorry. We're still pretty distressed. Thank you for coming." Her voice sounded so formal but Sam couldn't be mad about it.

Rachel had been pissed at him when he left and got back into hunting. He was lucky she had called him at all.

"You haven't changed." Sam replied friendly. It was true. She looked tired but she was wearing her honey blonde hair in a pony tail like she used to do and her blue eyes were regarding him with the same suspiscion as ever.

"You haven't, either." She answered and looked away.

Sam listened to the various muffled sounds of the hospital. Rachel kept silent.

He sighed inwardly. Of course Rachel wouldn't welcome him with opened arms, he figured that much. But he had hoped she wouldn't bear him such a grudge, either.

He decided to concentrate on what he was there for. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah, just walk right through." Rachel told him quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

Sam took a few steps forward and focused on the big white door in front of him.

That was the moment. She was behind that door. After all those years he would finally see her again.

He reached out and slowly turned the knob, opening the door.

Stepping inside, he quickly closed it behind him.

Only then he dared to turn around and take a look at the bed.

A lump build in his throat at the sight in front of him.

Katherine looked so tiny lying there and was almost drowning in those white sterile hospital sheets.

She was pale, her beautiful shiny hair wasn't shiny anymore and she was hooked to all different kinds of machines that were making weird beeping noises.

Sam felt tears burning in his eyes and forced them back. This was much more than he could handle. He had no idea how terrible it would be to see her in that state.

He hesitantly took a chair and sat down next to her bed.

Gently, he took her hand in his and was surprised how warm it was. He remembered what Rachel had said on the phone.

The doctors had already predicted she wasn't going to wake up again.

No way. How could they say she was already dead when he could touch her and see how very much alive her body was?

He wasn't going to give up on her. She was going to wake up.

Sam smiled a little and looked down at her tiny hand in his big one.

"Hey baby." He started softly. "It's me. I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New Year, new story;) Thanks for reading, hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the sunlight flow through the windows into the tiny hospital room, Sam tried his best to keep his emotions under control, not letting his feelings overwhelm him.

After a couple of minutes he looked back at Katherine. She was breathing quietly, her chest heaving with every breath.

Sam brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed the top of it. He forced himself to smile a little before he started to speak again.

"I know, you probably hate me and if you knew that I'm here you would kick me out." Sam paused and took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"Rachel called. When she told me about you my heart almost stopped. Even after everything that's happened to me, after all the things I've seen, I don't think I've ever been more scared than in that moment."

He kept holding Katherine's hand, hoping he could convince himself that everything was going to be fine as long as he felt the warmth of her body.

"Katherine...I know, you can hear me. I know, you're going to wake up soon. Please, wake up and kick my ass for leaving you."

Sam chuckled lightly at his words, he would kill for her to open her eyes and start yelling at him.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I should've never left you."

He finally said the words he should've said a long time ago but it didn't make him feel any better. She couldn't hear him anyway, so it was no use.

The next moment Sam was ashamed of his thoughts. He shouldn't think like that. He told her he believed she was going to wake up soon not even five minutes ago. The least he could do was not lying to her, but he had to admit it, it was hard to stay positive.

Before he could think it over, he heard the words coming out of his mouth.

"I love you, baby. I never stopped loving you and I'm not going to leave you again. I'm here for good."

As soon as he'd spoken the words, Sam realized it was the truth. He knew he couldn't just get up and leave again, he needed to stay with her.

He sighed as he thought about his brother. How was he going to make it clear to Dean? He could never understand why he wanted to stay with Katherine, but Sam was determined to convince his brother.

Sam leaned over and kissed Katherine on the forehead, smiling softly down at her.

"I'm not giving up on you." He whispered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sam turned around as Rachel walked in.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked coldly at him. Sam swallowed hard; Rachel looked at him like his English teacher in eighth grade used to do.

Rachel noticed that Sam was still holding Katherine's hand and her cold look became even colder.

"Time's up." She stated dryly. "You should go."

Sam frowned at her answer, suddenly he wasn't intimidated by her attitude anymore. He got upset in an instant.

"What? Who said I was only allowed to see her for fifteen minutes?"

"I did."

Sam huffed and stepped closer to her. Rachel was pretty tall herself but she looked tiny compared to Sam.

He was looking down at her with an undefinable look in his eyes and Rachel started to feel a little scared.

"I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be. I'm the bad guy, I am the one who left. But you called me, Rachel, and you have to live with me being around for as long as I want to. I have every right to see her. Understand?"

Rachel sighed and gave up her dismissive posture and sat down on a chair.

"You're right, I'm acting like a bitch but I'm not pissed at you. I'm pretty stressed and I kind of took it out on you, I'm sorry Sam."

She tucked a few loose strands behind her ear and folded her hands in her lap. "You two had your reasons for breaking up. I mean with what you do..." She interrupted herself and an awkward silence filled the room before she continued. "I guess it would've never worked out."

Sam thought about her words for a few minutes. "Maybe it would've, who knows?"

He glanced one last time at Katherine and decided he shouldn't ask what he was about to ask in her presence.

"Rachel, can I talk to you in the hallway?" He asked and Rachel looked at him surprised but followed him anyway.

"You didn't tell me what exactly happened." He started as soon as they were in the corridor of the hospital.

"It was awful..." Rachel spoke up but stopped when they heard people yelling. They both turned around to see a man making his way through the hallway, shoving people who were in his way to the side.

He stopped in front of Sam and Rachel, breathing heavily. "Where is she? How is she?" He asked frantically, obviously worried out of his mind.

"Everything's alright. She's stable, don't worry, Brody." Rachel calmed him. "Oh thank God!" He exclaimed.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, feeling guilty. She had yet to tell him that Katherine wasn't awake and chances were probably was never going to be.

Sam looked the man over and wasn't happy with his appearance at all. He had to mark his territory right away.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked gruffily. He tried to appear friendly, but not too friendly. To his surprise the guy started to chuckle.

"Who I am? I'm Brody, Katherine's fiancé."

His words were a hit in the face, Sam had trouble breathing. His head shot in Rachel's direction, but she looked immediately down to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Well, I didn't know she was engaged. I just came back to town today." Sam explained, still looking at Rachel who kept silent.

"And who are you?" Brody asked back. Sam opened his mouth for a reply but Rachel was faster.

"He's a friend from college."

Sam shot her a dirty look but Rachel kept her smile. Why the hell did she lie about who he really was?

But maybe, it was better that way. He started to feel out of place, maybe it was time for him to finally let go of her for good.

And be just a friend instead. She would be going to need one.

"Rachel, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again." He said politely and started to walk down the hall.

Rachel knew exactly what was going on with him and she ran after him, hoping she could clarify everything.

"Sam, wait. I need to talk to you."

Sam stopped in the lobby and turned around, facing her.

"Listen, Sam. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just couldn't find the right moment."

Sam sighed and stared off into the distance. "It's not your fault. So, she moved on, I should've figured. Of course, she was going to get married. I wish I could've been more prepared for the news, you know."

Rachel's heart broke for him, he looked so devastated.

"Sam, it's not what you think...She really loved you. She never said a single bad word about you and after you left..."

"Rachel, it's okay. I'm okay. You don't have to explain it." Sam said annoyed. He didn't want to hear that Katherine loved him.

It didn't matter anymore. She was getting married to another man and he had to accept that.

"If Katherine was awake I would make her talk to you about everything." Rachel spoke up again and that reminded Sam that they didn't even know when she was going to wake up.

The whole situation was so screwed up! If she didn't wake up, he would lose her. If she did wake up, she was going to marry Brody and he would also lose her. Either way, he could never have her.

Sam glanced one more time at Rachel and then turned around and headed for the exit.

He couldn't stand being in that hospital any longer.

Sam walked around for a while, let his thoughts wander and breathed in the cold air.

He wasn't going to leave just because it turned out she was engaged. He was staying, no matter what. He couldn't leave her alone.

After an hour of wandering around, he found a motel near the hospital and checked in. He needed a place to stay at until Dean showed up.

He still had a long and probably loud conversation with his brother ahead of him. The bare thought gave him a headache. But Sam had no other choice.

Sam knew Dean was going to be pissed but give in eventually.

He took a shower and decided to take a nap before he would go back to the hospital. Hopefully, her fiancé would be gone by then.

Sam felt a sharp sting in his chest at the thought. He still couldn't believe it. His Katherine was going to marry another man.

Sam's shattering thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his buzzing phone. With a sigh he picked it up and was greeted by Rachel's trembling voice.

Something wasn't right and he felt a panic attack approaching.

_"Sam...could...could you come back to the hospital, please?"_

Sam took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay focused. "What's the matter?" He asked calmly.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you...it's just...I'm all alone here and I could use some company." Rachel sounded devastated and it broke Sam's heart.

"Isn't Brody there with you?" Sam asked hoarsely, he almost chocked on his words.

_"No, he's not. He got really upset and left...I'll tell you everything when you get here." _Rachel answered, her voice becoming inaudible at the end.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Sam replied brusquely and hung up. He quickly got dressed, left the motel room and headed for the hospital.

A million thoughts were rushing through his mind. Somthing must have happened after he had left. Rachel said Brody wasn't there anymore, but why?

Why would he leave his fiancée?

Sam found Rachel sitting on a chair next to Katherine's room. When she noticed him she jumped up and ran over to him.

"Thank God, you're here!" She exclaimed. "I can't bring myself to be in there alone with her. I know, some friend I am, but I'm too scared."

She was crying and tears were streaking down her face; Sam felt powerless. Crying women were a knock out.

"Hey, calm down. You're a good friend. Come on." Sam tried to comfort her and guided her into Katherine's room.

Rachel wiped her tears away and took a seat next to Katherine's bed. Sam leaned down and kissed Katherine on the forehead before he sat at the other side of the bed, so he was facing Rachel.

They both didn't say a word for a while and just watched Katherine's sleeping form.

"She looks so peaceful." Rachel said quietly. "I'm sure she's going to wake up."

Sam looked over at her and saw how convinced she was.

"Me too." Sam replied and Rachel smiled a little at him but then it faded.

"Brody didn't know that she's...you know." She started. "I didn't tell him on the phone. And when he walked in here and saw her he practically pronounced her dead."

Sam tried to appear unmoved although inside he was seething. That guy was unbelievable. Why would Katherine get engaged to someone like him?

"Let me guess, he freaked and disappeared, right?" Sam stated dryly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rachel said. "Actually, he always seemed like a nice guy to me. But I don't know him that well. He and Katherine..." She broke off and shot Sam a hesitant glance.

"It's okay, go on." Sam encouraged though he didn't want to hear anything about Katherine and Brody yet he needed to know every detail about their relationship.

"They have only been dating for eight months now." Rachel continued. "Honestly, I was surprised that they got engaged so soon, it's not like Katherine to rush things."

Sam frowned at her answer, he didn't like what he was hearing at all, but he had to pretend he didn't care. If it was what Katherine really wanted, he had to be happy for her. Even if it was eating him alive.

Rachel yawned and Sam noticed how pale she looked. "Hey, when was the last time you slept?" He asked worriedly and Rachel managed a smile.

She had been acting like a bitch towards him and he was so nice to her.

"I don't remember. Everything's kind of a blur since I got the call from the hospital. I've been here the whole time ever since but I wasn't alone until Alyson left. And she wasn't that much of a help."

"Who's Alyson?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that's the girl from before when you got here. Remember her, she sobbed into your jacket."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, she really scared me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're not the first, she scares everyone. She's kind of a drama queen."

Rachel stopped and took a deep breath, she felt the tiredness slowly creep up on her.

"You mind if go get some coffee? I'm pretty exhausted."

"No, of course not. But instead of drinking coffee you should go home and get some sleep."

"No, I can't leave Katherine alone!" She protested.

"You're not. I am here, I won't go anywhere."

Rachel hesitated for a moment. She looked Sam over, noticed how he was gently holding Katherine's hand and it made her smile.

She realized she could trust Sam with Katherine and she really needed some time out of the hospital.

"Thank you." She whispered finally and left the room.

Sam leaned back in his seat and thought about everything that Rachel had told him about Katherine. It didn't sound like her at all.

The Katherine he knew wasn't so...reckless. She would've never considered to get engaged to a man she barely knew.

Had she really changed that much?

Sam leaned forward and looked down at her. "What are you doing to me, Katherine? You're breaking my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please make me happy and leave a review****:) BIG thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the first chapter, you made me really really happy;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke from the sound of his ringing cellphone. He was disoriented at first but when he saw the depressing hospital room and Katherine still lying motionless in bed it all came back to him. Why he was there and what for.

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered without checking the display, hearing his brother's cheery voice in the next moment.

_"Hey, I'm on my way back. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."_

"Why? What about the case?" Sam asked confused. Had something happened, so that Dean couldn't finish the job? Did they have to go back together again?

Dean kept quiet, not answering Sam's question. Sam was already growing nervous but then he heard Dean speak up eventually.

_"Is everything alright with you?"_

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_"You're acting weird." _Dean answered, sighing heavily. _"Anyways, I've already finished the job and now I'm coming for you. Where are you staying?"_

Sam was perplexed, he got up from his chair and took a few steps through the room. Then, he noticed how bright it was in the otherwise grey room. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe his eyes. It was already past noon! That would explain why Dean was on his way back. Sam was already thirty hours at the hospital.

"It's half past twelve!" He exclaimed in shock. He must have drifted off to sleep in that uncomfortable hospital chair sometime during the night. That would also explain why his neck hurt so much. Sam lifted his hand to massage the back of it, trying to ease the pain.

_"You sure, you okay?" _Dean said and Sam could imagine how his brother was sitting behind the wheel of the Impala, frowning in worry and suspicion.

Sam let out a laugh. "Yeah, I just lost track of time." He tried to play it off. Sam gave Dean quickly the address of his motel and hung up the phone before his brother could ask more questions.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled again. He had to think fast. He had to go back to the motel to meet up with Dean but he couldn't leave Katherine alone. His best option was to call Rachel, hopefully she was able to get there in time.

Before Sam got the chance to dial her number though, the door opened and Rachel walked in.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How's the neck?" She greeted happily.

"Okay, I guess. Have you been here the whole time?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, since eight in the morning. I'm sorry I didn't wake you but I figured you needed the sleep." She answered with a small smile and Sam felt uncomfortable. He knew Rachel wasn't his biggest fan but she was trying to be nice.

"Listen, Rachel. My brother's on his way back here and I have to meet up with him." He started to explain but got interrupted by Rachel.

"You're leaving already?" She asked back with a stern look on her face. "Like everyone else that Katherine cares about? What if she wakes up?"

Sam sighed inwardly, he really didn't have the time for explanation. "Actually, I wanted to stay for a couple of days but I have to talk to Dean first."

He made his way to the door, ignoring Rachel's disapproving glance, but turned around again to look at her.

"I'm sure she wouldn't want me here anyway." He said sadly and watched in surprise how Rachel's severe expression disappeared at his words.

"I doubt that. I'm sure she would love to see you again." Rachel answered. She felt bad for being so hard on him. Whatever happened between him and Katherine back then, she didn't have the right to judge, she realized.

That guy had come to the hospital right after she had called him, after all. But she also had to admit that she had feared for one second he was going to bail because he got scared, like Katherine's fiancé.

Sam swallowed hard, keeping his emotions under control. "I'll be back, I promise. Call me if something happens." He said softly.

"I will." Rachel replied and Sam walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam made his way back to the motel in time to meet Dean. His brother climbed out of the Impala with a huge smile on his face and walked towards Sam who was waiting in the parking lot of the motel.<p>

"Everything went well?" He asked as soon as Dean was within earshot.

" 'Course. I got the job done in no time. We can leave first thing in the morning." He said and made his way to the motel. Sam followed him, not answering. This was the perfect time to talk to Dean since he brought that subject up but before he could have said anything his brother continued blabbering.

Sam didn't listen to him, searching for the right words. He had to have good reasons to make Dean stay.

When they reached Sam's motel room however, Dean turned all serious.

"How's...you know?" He asked nervously, obviously uncomfortable. "How are things at the hospital?"

Sam sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Unchanged."

"She isn't awake yet?"

"No." Sam said and took a deep breath. "That's why I need to talk to you. I can't just leave, Dean. Not now."

Dean sighed and slopped down on the other bed. There was a long silence before he spoke up again. "I knew it."

"Dean, I have to be here when she wakes up. I have to see her and talk to her again, otherwise I won't find peace of mind."

Dean sat up and looked at Sam for a few minutes and then raised his eyebrows in shock. "Sammy...you're in love with her. You still love her." He stated soundlessly.

Sam closed his eyes in defeat. "Yeah, I never stopped loving her." Finally, he said those words out loud to his brother for the first time after years. It was kind of a relief.

Dean shook his head. "I can't believe it. I thought you had gotten back on the road with me after you guys had broken up, because you missed it. But apparently, you were forced to get back into hunting because of me."

Dean stood up and walked over to the window. "How stupid of me to think you could get sick of the normal life and get back into hunting voluntarily."

"Dean, don't do that..." Sam started because he knew Dean was about to start blaming himself for everything again.

"Hunting wasn't the reason why Katherine and I've broken up, I mean it was hunting. But it wasn't because of you. Actually, I've been pretty okay with you hunting on your own. I had thought at first that I couldn't let you do it alone, that I would be worried out of my mind. But it's not true. I know you can take care of yourself."

Dean let out a laugh. "Aren't I supposed to say that to my little brother?" He joked and Sam chuckled. "I just don't want you to worry because of me." He added.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean suddenly asked and Sam frowned. "I'm your big brother, I'll always worry about you."

"Yeah, I get it. Dean?" Sam replied. "Chick flick moment." He reminded him and Dean sighed heavily. "Crap! This is all your fault!"

Sam laughed at his brother's words and got up from the bed.

"You hungry? Let's go grab something to eat." Dean suddenly said and Sam smiled thankfully at him, happy his brother wasn't giving him a hard time about staying a little longer because of Katherine. "Or do you want to go back to the hospital right away?"

Sam thought about it for a second. His brother was willing to make sacrifices because of him, the least he could do was having lunch with him before he went back to Katherine. Plus, Rachel was there with her, so no need to worry.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He answered. As soon as he had spoken the words, his phone rang.

"It's Rachel." Sam announced after glancing at the display. He started to panic; something must have happened at the hospital.

Dean noticed the state Sam was in, it was written all over his face what he was going through at that moment.

"Sammy!" He called out and it worked. Sam pulled himself together and answered the phone.

"What happened?" He asked, waiting anxiously for Rachel's reply.

He heard her swallow hard and take a deep breath. Finally, her voice sounded through the speaker.

_"Sam, she's awake." _

Sam shot Dean a look who was glancing quizically at him, and turned away, taking a few steps through the room. He heard his blood rushing and was trying his best to stay calm. Had he heard right? Was she really awake?

Then, he remembered that Rachel hadn't sounded too happy about it. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" He asked sternly, interrupting the silence.

_"She's...she's not really the same." _Rachel said and Sam ran a hand through his hair. He forced himself to keep it together.

"What's wrong?" He repeated impatiently.

_"I shouldn't be telling you over the phone..." _She started.

"Rachel!" Sam shouted. "What's wrong with her? You better tell me now!"

Dean watched his brother's face turn pale as he listened to Rachel. Without another word, Sam hung up the phone and sat down heavily on his bed.

Dean looked in shock at him. Sam was really thrown off track, he had seen him like that only a few times in his entire life. He wasn't sure how to approach him.

"Sammy?" He called carefully.

Suddenly, Sam looked up at him, meeting his eye.

"Katherine doesn't remember anything." He said soundlessly and Dean's eyes widened.

"You mean...she's lost her memory?" Dean asked appalled.

"Apparently." Sam replied and shot up from the bed. "I have to go see her. I have to go see her with my own eyes before I can believe it."

He rushed to the door, his apathy gone in an instant. He was his normal self again. "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"It's alright. You don't want me to come with you?" Dean asked hesitantly. He had to support his brother somehow.

Sam considered it for a moment before deciding against it. "No, I have to be alone. But thanks." Sam shot his brother a weak smile and left the motel room.

Dean sighed in relief. He would have went with his brother to the hospital but he was glad Sam didn't want him to go. No way in hell did he want to meet Katherine's friend Rachel again.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at the hospital and went inside. He walked to Katherine's room, his heart was beating loudly in his chest and his hands were sweaty. He calmed himself down and knocked softly on the door before walking inside.<p>

He closed the door behind him and stopped dead in his tracks. Katherine was sitting in bed, talking to Rachel. She was still a little pale and she looked tired but she was awake. Sam couldn't help but smile a little. It wasn't the end of the world that she couldn't remember anything, he was glad that she was alive at all.

She turned her head when he walked in and looked confused at him. She quickly glanced in Rachel's direction for help.

"I'm Sam." He quickly chimed in and Katherine looked back at him. "Are you a friend of mine?" She asked cautiously and Sam felt a sharp sting, seeing the suspicion in her eyes.

"Yeah, we've known each other for about ten years now." He replied, ignoring the pain in his chest.

He sat down on a chair at the other side of Katherine's bed, opposite from Rachel.

"Really?" Katherine asked back in shock and her eyes watered. "And I don't even remember you! I'm so sorry." She said hoarsely and it broke Sam's heart. That was certainly not how he had pictured seeing her again.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Sam hurried to comfort her. "Actually, we haven't seen each other in five years. I've gotten back to town when Rachel called me and told me about you." He said, smiling a little.

To Sam's surprise, Katherine smiled back at him and Sam felt his heart starting to race again. He couldn't believe it, that woman was still able to make him nervous, even though she didn't remember who he was.

Suddenly, Katherine broke the eye contact. She turned serious again and started to wring her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry, I really don't remember anything about you two. But it looks like you guys are good friends and I'm glad I don't have to be here alone."

"Oh, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see. You'll get your memory back in no time."

Rachel said softly, taking Katherine's hand in hers. "Sam's going to stay here for a while, too. You're not alone."

"Thanks. It's weird though, I don't know you. Why don't you tell me something about you? I wanna know everything." Katherine said excitedly, beaming again.

Sam felt the urge to run. This was too much. First of all, he had to get used to the fact that Katherine couldn't remember him. Secondly, he wasn't sure whether he could sit there and talk to her about their reltionship, like they were best friends. He needed time.

"Sure." Rachel started and looked over at Sam. She noticed how reluctant he was and decided to help him. She figured it was hard for him to see Katherine like that. She had trouble being cheery herself. But she had to act normal for her friend.

"Hey, Sam. Could you get us some coffee, please?" She asked politely and Sam looked at her; confused at first.

Then, it dawned on him that Rachel was giving him the chance to sort his feelings. "Sure." He replied and got up. "I'll be back in a second." He said with a smile and turned to leave.

In the corridor, he took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He had figured that seeing Katherine again was going to be hard but he hadn't had any idea that it would upset him that much. He shook his head and decided to focus on getting coffee.

Sam tried to cheer himself up with positive thoughts on his way to the cafeteria.

Katherine was still Katherine, which was a good thing, right? Rachel had told him that Katherine had started to act weird lately but he couldn't see it.

To him, she was still the same and he sighed in relief.

There was no reason to be scared.

When she got her memory back, he would talk to her about everything and then they both could go on with their life again.

Sam wanted to talk to the doctor first before he would go to get the coffee; he needed to know his opinion. When he got to the reception, he saw Dr Roberts, Katherine's doctor, and a few nurses talking heatedly to a man.

And that man was no other than Brody. He looked rather furious and when he noticed Sam, he shot him an angry look before turning back to the doctor. He raised his fist and aimed for the doctor's face.

"Crap!" Sam whispered quietly to himself and quickly made his way over to stop Brody from punching the poor man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! Here's another update for you, hope you liked it. I promise next chapter, Sam'll have a real talk with Katherine. Please, let me know what you think and as always, thank you for reading! HUGE thanks to SamanthaWinchester7447, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stepped in between the doctor and Brody and caught his fist in time before it could have made contact with Dr Roberts' jaw.

Brody blinked a few times in confusion before he recognized Sam and grew angry again.

"What the hell, man?" He barked, obviously agitated but stepped away from Sam. Dr Roberts sighed in relief and brushed some beads of sweat off his forehead.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sam replied. He didn't raise his voice and he didn't need to; he already sounded authoritative enough.

"What did Dr Roberts do for you to punch him?" He asked as though talking to an aggressive child.

Brody squinted his eyes at him and dared to step a little closer. "What the hell are you doing here again, anyway? This isn't any of your business."

"Anything concerning Katherine is my business." Sam said, glaring down at Brody. "Got it?"

"I was just informing Mr Jackson about the fact that I have no influence on Katherine's current state which he couldn't accept as you can see." Dr Roberts suddenly interfered.

Sam looked from the doctor back to Brody and shook his head in disbelief. "You do realize that we have to help her get her memory back, don't you? She doesn't need more stress at the moment. You should leave." Sam said resolutely.

"Fine." Brody said, glaring at both men. "But the doctors in this place are doing a really poor job." He added spitefully and disappeared behind the glass doors of the hospital.

"Thank you for saving me." Dr Roberts spoke up.

"I'm genuinely sorry for that." Sam apologized to the doctor who gave a little smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now. Believe it or not, those kind of incidents happen very often. It's difficult for family members to deal with memory loss of their loved ones which is a shame. Katherine needs all the love and support she can get from her family and friends right now."

"Yes, we'll try our best." Sam said and the doctor looked happy. "That's good. I'm sorry, I believe you've spent the night in Katherine's room, right?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Funny, when I saw you the first time I'd thought you were Katherine's fiancé and not _that_ guy." He said, refering to Brody.

"No, I'm just a friend from college." Sam said with a fake smile and felt another sting at the doctor's words.

"I see." The doctor replied and wanted to walk away but hesitated when he noticed the expression on Sam's face. "Is there anything I can help you with Mr Winchester?"

"I was wondering..." Sam started but broke off.

"Go on." Dr Roberts encouraged friendly. "How long will it take for Katherine to gain her memory back? I do understand that it can take some time but I just want to know if she'll..."

"Recover completely?" The doctor finished for him.

"Yeah. Will she remember everything?"

"Chances are good. If you want my advice, don't give up on her."

"Never." Sam said determined and the doctor walked away with a knowing smile.

Sam made his way back to Katherine's room and saw Rachel stepping out of it. "She's sleeping." She explained with a weary smile.

"Oh." Sam replied. "Well, that's good. She needs to rest." Sam said and Rachel nodded.

"Where's the coffee?" She asked suddenly and Sam looked down at his empty hands, realizing he had completely forgotten about it.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. I ran into Brody." Sam said and told her about what had happened at the reception.

"Thank God, you sent him away. I wouldn't want him to see Katherine right now. She doesn't need any excitement at the moment." Rachel said, continuing down the corridor.

"Yeah. Rachel, what happened to her exactly? I still don't know." Sam asked.

"Right, we've been interrupted the last time I was trying to tell you. Well, she's been in a car accident." Rachel said frowning and Sam noticed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just...you know how she drives, Sam."

"Yeah." Sam said with a chuckle. "She's way too cautious."

"Exactly! She never goes faster than twelve miles and stops at every damn traffic light. It just seems weird to me that she could've sped and caused her car to flip over a few times only to be hit by an oncoming car!" Rachel exclaimed.

Sam swallowed hard, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Could it be possible? Had someone tried to hurt Katherine on purpose?

"You think there's someone who wants Katherine out of the way?" He whispered, barely getting the words out. The thought alone made him sick.

Rachel looked up at him, scared to death. "Call me crazy, but I do."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam went to the hospital only to find Katherine alone in the room. Rachel wasn't there and he was nervous in an instant.<p>

He had to talk to her eventually but he was putting it off for as long as possible. But now they were alone and he didn't have an excuse. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Morning." He said quietly and Katherine looked up at him. Seeing him, a wide smile spread across her face and Sam's heart missed a beat.

God, how he'd missed that smile. It would've been even better if she had known him, but he would take what he could get.

"Morning Sam. You showed again." She said in a tone Sam couldn't quite read. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to fall asleep but I'm still pretty exhausted."

Sam didn't reply right away; he still had trouble breathing. "Please, stop apologizing. I can't take it." He eventually said and regretted his words in the next moment. "I mean, the car accident was not your fault and you're still not fully recovered."

Katherine looked surprised at first and then a strange expression appeared on her face. "I take it, I'm apologizing a lot?" She suddenly asked and Sam thought of the right words to answer the question.

"Be honest." She added before he could have said anything.

"Okay." He said and smiled a little. "Yeah, you're apologizing way too often for anything. It always used to drive me mad but at the same time it's what I've always loved about you. You're a kind and caring person, so I guess you have the need to apologize to people even if you didn't do anything wrong." Sam spoke softly, reminiscing about the past.

Katherine watched him intently, a warmth started to spread through her body, hearing the love in that man's voice.

"Wow. Thanks." She said and Sam looked at her. Katherine was grinning at him. What the hell was he talking about? Dean would have already called him a wimp.

Sam banned the memories from his brain and focused on the present. That's when he noticed all the stuff on Katherine's bed.

"Hey, what you got there?" He asked, trying to change the subject and cover up his emotions.

Katherine wanted to ask him so many things but she saw how awkward he felt and pretended she didn't notice that he may have said more than he had intended to.

"Well, Rachel brought my purse this morning and I'm going through the things that were in there. It's really exciting actually." She said with a laugh. "I'm trying my best but honestly, I don't feel a connection to any of those things. They don't trigger any memory." She added sadly and Sam quickly took her hand.

"Hey, don't put yourself under pressure. Your memory will come back when the time is right."

"What if it doesn't? What if I stay like this forever?" She asked desperately and Sam took a seat next to her on the bed and pulled her closer.

"You're going to remember everything, I promise." He whispered comfortingly and Katherine took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

It was a pleasant odor and so familiar, she could feel it, but she yet couldn't relate it to a memory.

"So, where's Rachel?" Sam asked, interrupting Katherine's thoughts. "Work. She came by to check on me and then left again. But she said she would visit again tonight."

Katherine felt herself becoming nervous since Sam was still holding her tightly and tried to pull cautiously away. She couldn't suppress a wince however and Sam noticed.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No, it's just...I have a few broken ribs from the accident and they're still giving me a little trouble." She said and noticed the look on Sam's face. "Oh don't give me that look. I can't take it." She said, raising an eyebrow provokingly.

Sam chuckled at her words and helped her sit back in bed. "You okay?" He asked stuffing another pillow in her back. "Yeah, thanks." She said with a smile. She started to gather all the stuff on her bed and put everything back into her purse, when she caught sight of the photo that she had looked at before Sam came to visit.

It was the only photo that she seemed to carry around with her and she had been more than surprised about it. It was a picture of her and Sam at an amusement park. They were both smiling happily and looked so...young and innocent. And when she had looked at the back of it, it said that the picture had been taken almost eight years ago.

She smiled at it and hid it in her purse before Sam could see it. She didn't know why on earth she would carry an eight year old photo of her and Sam around when they were only friends.

Hadn't he said they hadn't seen each other in five years? So, they couldn't be that close then. Otherwise, what if...and then it slowly began to dawn on her. She had had a notion when she saw that photo for the first time and now it all made sense to her.

It seemed like her and Sam had been a couple, she was sure of it now.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as realization hit her.

"What?" Sam asked. "Are you in pain?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I just...Sam, can I ask you something?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah." Sam replied, though he didn't like her tone.

"Are we good friends? I mean, are we really close?" She knew that it was mean of her to ask in such a sneaky way but she had to know the truth without being too obvious.

"No." He said, looking her straight in the eye. Katherine felt tears start to build in her eyes. She didn't expect that answer and she didn't know how to deal with it. She was surprised by her own reaction.

She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand and took a few sips to calm herself.

"Katherine..." Sam started again after a few minutes of thinking. "I'm gonna be honest with you here. I haven't seen you in what seems like forever and we never stayed in touch, so I don't know what's going on in your life." He paused and smiled bitterly. "It was when I got here that I first found out that you got engaged."

Katherine spit the water she was about to drink back out in surprise and stared at Sam, astonished and scared.

"What?" She exclaimed in shock. "I have a fiancé?" She whispered and Sam nodded, it killed him to hear her say it out loud.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you are." Sam said.

Katherine opened her mouth to reply something but she never got the chance because the next moment, the door to the room opened and in walked Brody in all his glory, grinning wickedly.

Sam froze and Katherine felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She felt as if she was a character in a Stephen King novel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, guys. I've found time to write this one, hope you still like this story. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and BIG thanks to SamanthaWinchester7447 and Miss E Charlotte for reviewing the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm slowly working my way through my old stories and trying to update them. I've kinda felt inspired to continue this one and hope there's someone out there who's still interested, though I haven't updated this story in almost two years... wow, time really flies. Anyway, hope you'll like this and thank you for reading. Also big thanks to Miss E Charlotte and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sam stood there helplessly, knowing he couldn't do anything about it as Brody confidently crossed the room without glancing in his direction and pulled Katherine into a kiss, pressing his lips hard onto her mouth. Sam closed his eyes and turned away, the sight was unbearable.<p>

Katherine's eyes widened when she felt the unfamiliar man's lips on hers, a surprised noise escaped her involuntarily. She winced when a sharp pain shot through her ribs. Putting both hands onto his shoulders, Katherine gave him a firm shove. "Ouch, stop it!"

Brody sat down on the edge of the bed and chuckled as she grimaced, rubbing her side. "Sorry, Kitty-Cat. Still a little sore?"

She looked at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. That guy was... a jerk, putting it mildly. She flinched when it hit her, and she realized who he was.

_This is my fiancé?_ _Why on earth would I get engaged to someone like that?_

"Don't call me that." Katherine said sternly, trying not to overreact and stay calm. After all, the man had come to visit her. But she couldn't help but glare at him when he grinned at her, obviously amused by her reaction. "I always called you that, babe. Don't you remember?"

"There are a lot of things I'd like to remember. I may not have my memory back yet, but I know for sure that I don't wanna be called Kitty-Cat, alright?"

She was upset, Sam could tell. It didn't happen very often, but when someone was cornering her in and pressuring her like Brody was doing right now, she had the habit of distancing herself instantly.

Brody seemed oblivious to her cold tone though. Alarmed, Sam took a step closer, ready to kick him out. He felt the urge to protect her, but then remembered he no longer had the right to, and he hesitated. Thankfully, Katherine seemed to be capable of handling the situation just fine.

"So, I take it, you're my fiancé?" It was hard for her to get the words out, Sam heard the disbelief in her voice and saw how she tensed at the thought.

_Yeah, that's exactly what everyone's thinking, Katherine. What do you see in the guy? _Sam sighed, cursing inwardly. He was jealous. He didn't want his girl to be with that guy. Brody was sitting way to close to her and Sam wished he were allowed to do something about it.

Brody placed a hand on Katherine's thigh, smiling at her. "Yep, that's me. I know you don't remember me, but once you're out of here and back at home with me, I'll take you to the bedroom and glady refresh your memory. Over and over again."

His eyes wandered slowly down her body that was covered by the hospital gown and the blanket. That was the last straw. Sam couldn't take it any longer, he snapped.

"You know, Katherine's still in a lot of pain. The accident was severe, she has a few broken ribs and suffered from a bunch of different other injuries. Her body is covered in bruises. So you might consider giving her some time to heal before you start... pounding the memory back into her." His voice was thick with jealousy and anger, but he managed to keep himself under control.

Katherine quickly looked over at Sam and when she saw the worry, hurt and anger in his eyes, she blushed. It was embarrassing that he was witnessing all this.

Brody turned to him, as if he had just noticed his presence. He shot him a dirty look, not happy at all about this unexpected rival. "What are you still doing here, Winchester?"

"Hey!" Katherine exclaimed angrily, his behaviour was despicable. "Sam's my friend!"

"Oh, please. You don't even know him, babe." Brody said indignantly.

Katherine looked at him agape, shocked how insensitive he was. The whole situation was awkward and tense, so she had figured he was just a little nervous when he had walked in and saw Sam there. Now he was simply rude though.

"I don't know you, either." She said calmly, gripping the blanket tight when her hands started to shake. She was fighting the tears. "At the moment, everyone's a stranger to me."

Katherine looked up, her eyes locked with Sam's and the vulnerability he saw there made his heart ache. She seemed so lost.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Brody started again, interrupting their moment and Katherine reluctantly broke the eye contact with Sam and turned her gaze on him.

"I didn't mean it. I love you, baby."

Sam gritted his teeth, hearing Brody say those words to her. Katherine looked down onto the blanket and then hesitantly glanced at Sam and he understood.

"We're all here for you, you're not alone, Kathy." Sam smiled at her and stepped to the bed, so she could finally reach him. Katherine lifted her hand and took his hand in hers, surprising him. A pleasant warmth spread through him at the contact, making him smile even brighter. The last time he had held her hand was when she had been still asleep.

"We'll get through this together, promise." He added and Katherine totally forgot Brody was still in the room.

"I'm a little tired, this is all so... exhausting and confusing." She said hoarsely, squeezing his hand as if seeking some kind of comfort.

"Get some sleep, okay? " Katherine heard Sam say softly and her head shot up as she realized he was about to leave her. "No, Sam don't go." She panicked and tightened her hold on his hand.

Sam smiled at her warmly, feeling joy spread through him at her words. She really wanted him to stay. "You need to rest, two visitors are too much for you at the moment. I have to go, my brother's waiting. Besides, I think your fiancé wants some alone time with you." He added, looking over at Brody and he glared back at him, obviously dying to kill him.

"Oh, okay..." She whispered.

"I'll come back tomorrow if you want me to." Sam offered and she smiled wearily at him. "I'd love that... come here."

Katherine tugged at his hand to pull him closer and Sam had no other choice; leaning down he wrapped his arms carefully around her tiny bruised frame and hugged her. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment and revel in the feeling of having her back in his arms, smell her familiar scent. As he pulled away, he couldn't help it.

His lips brushed her cheek in a feathery kiss and Katherine felt her heart pick up pace at the warmth of his lips sending a little shock of electricity through her. She smiled brightly at him when he straightened up and Sam swallowed hard, his heart clenching in his chest.

"Thanks, Sammy." She said quietly and he nodded before turning around and leaving the room. When the door closed behind him Katherine continued to stare at it, not able to believe that he had left.

"Finally." Brody breathed out in relief, his voice pulling her violently back into reality. "Now that we're alone, I can kiss my hot, sexy girl."

Katherine chuckled nervously, feeling incredibly vulnerable for some reason. When he leaned in closer, she quickly put her hands on his arms and turned her head away.

"What?" Brody asked alarmed, trying to be patient. "What is, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... this is weird for me. I can't do these things with you..." She licked her dry lips, looking at him apologetically. "You're still a stranger to me, I'm not ready for - "

"You hugged Sam." Brody interrupted her, jumping up and taking a few steps through the room. Katherine ignored the venom in his tone, telling herself he was just hurt.

"That's different. He visited me yesterday and we talked a little today, but you... I've never even seen you before..." Katherine tried to explain helplessly. "I can hug you, if you want... all I'm asking for is not to pressure me. I need time."

Brody stood in the middle of the room, staring off into distance. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kitty." He sighed and then smiled at her. "I guess this is going to be a lot harder than I'd expected. But I'm here for you, babe. The most important thing right now is for you to get better, Kitty-Cat."

Katherine nodded, looking intently at him as she thought about his words. She couldn't figure him out. She felt no connection to that man whatsoever. Something didn't seem right here. She had this weird feeling that she couldn't shake. Katherine sighed, tiredness creeping up on her and she leaned back against the pillows.

But then another thought hit her and she sat up again. "Hey... fiancé?"

"Yeah?" Brody turned to her with a smile full of expectation.

"What's your name?"

* * *

><p>Sam returned to the motel and walked through the door into their room, finding Dean sitting at the table with a beer and watching anime porn on the laptop.<p>

"Hey, how did it go?" His brother asked, looking up at him. Hearing the moans, Sam squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. "Dude, turn that off."

Dean rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and closed the laptop. "How the hell was I supposed to know you'd be back so soon." He grumbled.

Sam flopped down on the bed with a sigh. "It was good, we talked... she's a little worried she won't get her memory back, you know... but then her fiancé showed up."

Dean almost choked on his beer. "Her what?"

It was silent for a few moments. Sam stared up at the ceiling, recalling the events from the morning.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean whispered, looking over at his little brother.

Sam sat up, so he could look at Dean, and leaned against the pillows. "It's okay. Of course, I was surprised at first, but now... the fact that Katherine's going to get married is the least of my problems at the moment. I just want her to remember everything..."

Dean nodded and got up, walking over to the fridge and taking out two bottles of beer. "You still wanna stay?" He asked, handing Sam one beer and taking his seat at the table again.

"Yeah, Kathy wants me to come back tomorrow." Sam said, opening the beer bottle and taking a sip. "You still cool about staying?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure."

Sam smiled, knowing his brother was already bored stiff. "We can look for a case nearby if you want. I won't be at the hospital the whole time anyway, I just wanna be there for her."

"Okay, sounds good." Dean agreed.

"You know, he's a douche... her fiancé." Sam suddenly said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sammy..."

"What?" Sam asked and then huffed when he saw the look on his face. "It's not that I'm jealous... he really is a jerk. He got pissed when the doctor told him about Kathy's memory loss and attacked the poor guy."

"Who is he anyway?" Dean asked.

"Dunno. Never met him before... Brody... Brody Jackson."

"Huh." Dean said, frowning. "I'm not sure, but the name sounds familiar... I think I've heard it before."

"What, you think you might know him?" Sam said doubtfully and then added, "The whole situation just doesn't make sense, Dean. Kathy's friend Rachel says she's changed completely. Kathy's been dating the guy for not even a year now and then suddenly got engaged and shortly after she gets in a car accident... Rachel is worried sick and thinks someone's trying to get rid of Katherine."

Dean heard the concern in his brother's voice and frowned, thinking about his words. He tried to calm him down, though he could practically smell that something was off. "Coincidence?"

"I highly doubt that." Sam replied. "You and I both know that this is too weird. No way in hell was that car accident an accident."

"I agree." Dean gave in and sighed. He looked down at his beer bottle, avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"So, Rachel, huh?" He tried to sound nonchalantly, but Sam noticed how curious he was. He always had had the feeling that something had happened between his brother and Katherine's friend Rachel at some point back then. He wasn't sure whether they had only made out at the bar that one night or went all the way and had had hot Impala-sex.

"Yeah, she's at the hospital every day to help and support Kathy." Sam replied, watching his brother's reaction. "Wanna go see her?"

"What? No, no." Dean almost jumped at the question. "She wouldn't be too happy about seeing me anyway."

Sam smiled, amused at how uncomfortabe his brother was. "Dean, I think we just found our new case..."

"Find out what the fuck exactly happened and who would want your girlfriend out of the way." Dean stated, ending the sentence for his brother.

"Dean, she's not my..." Sam started to argue, but couldn't get the words out. It hurt too much. His brother wasn't listening anyway.

"This is really bugging me, I've heard the name somewhere before... Brody Jackson, Brody Jackson..." Dean mumbled, deep in thought. He got up and started pacing the room.

Sam sat his bottle down onto the nightstand and rolled over onto his side with a heavy sigh, feeling suddenly indescribably tired. The turmoil of emotions he had had to endure since coming back to town and seeing Katherine again was finally taking its toll. He closed his eyes and forced himself to get some sleep, trying to get rid of the hurt, jealousy and concern torturing him at the moment.

* * *

><p>Katherine was looking out the window, deep in thought as she thought about her situation. As hard as she tried, she couldn't remember anything... her life was not her life anymore. She had a fiancé and good friends it seemed, who genuinely cared for her. But she didn't know them, they were all strangers to her. She wasn't even sure whether she knew herself. Could someone truly know what they liked and hated if they didn't have a life, if their life had been brutally torn away from them?<p>

Katherine had to start from scratch, gathering all the details piece by piece to hopefully be able to find her past. They had told her she had been in a car accident... and she didn't even know what car she drove and where she had been going to that day. For some reason the thought made her let out a bitter laugh.

"Who am I?" She whispered aloud, staring at her faint reflection in the window, and then sighed heavily. She had so many questions. A part of her wanted to know everything and the other part was indescribably scared of finding something out about herself, something ugly and horrible. What if she had some kind of dark secrets buried deep inside her?

The door to her room opened and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Kath - what the hell are doing up?" Rachel exclaimed as soon as she saw her standing by the window, so pale and small. "Get back in that bed right now."

Katherine smiled wearily at her friend's bossy tone. "Stop smothering me, Rachel. I've been lying in this freakin' bed for days now, my whole body is numb and I needed to stretch my legs. I'm fine, really."

Rachel didn't listen to her though, storming through the room she gently laid a hand on Katherine's back to guide her back to the bed. Katherine didn't protest. Gritting her teeth, she slowly moved over to the bed. Walking was still a little painful and when she sat down, she couldn't suppress a groan as a bolt of pain shot through her slowly healing ribs.

"Son of a bitch." She mumbled quietly and grimaced as she tried to scoot back and find a better position on the bed.

Rachel couldn't help, but smile as her words reminded her of a certain someone. She knew Sam's brother was here with him and staying at the motel... Her heart started to beat rapidly at the thought of Dean. If she wanted to, she could easily go and see him again... no, she had to stop considering to visit him. So far Rachel had successfully avoided thinking about Dean ever since the Winchesters were back in town.

"Kath, you need to take better care of yourself, you got hurt pretty bad and it'll take a while for all the injuries to heal." Rachel stated determinedly, shaking the thought of Dean from her mind and concentrating on her helpless friend instead. Katherine needed her now.

"It's getting better." Katherine reassured, hearing the concern in the young woman's voice she barely knew. "But it can't be that bad since my fiancé is already talking about having sex with me."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "He said that?"

She rolled her eyes when Katherine nodded. "It's okay. I guess he was nervous. It's not easy for all of us at the moment."

"Still... how can he... what a jerk!" Rachel vented, feeling anger rise inside her at the thought of Brody. Then she met Katherine's eyes and felt bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean... I shouldn't have - " She quickly started to apologize, but Katherine interrupted her. "It's okay, forget it."

Rachel's reaction made her wonder though. Her friend wasn't putting on a show for her, her behaviour and reactions were real. Katherine could tell Sam wasn't acting any differently because she had lost her memory, either. Though she didn't know them, she was sure if it. Both her friends seemed to be genuine. Her fiancé, however... At least she knew his name now, but other than that she was clueless. He didn't seem like the type she would usually go for and wondered what it was about him that had made her want to spend the rest of her life with him. Brody was kind of fake, but since she didn't know the people who were part of her life, she was willing to give him a chance.

"So, you don't like Brody, huh?" Katherine met Rachel's gaze, smiling softly at her. She was determined to get some information.

Rachel hesitantly looked at her, clutching her hands in her lap. "I don't think..."

"Please, you can tell me the truth. I wanna know." Katherine encouraged.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know him very well, but... okay, so honestly, I was surprised when you told me about the engagement, because it seemed so rushed. Nobody had expected it."

"Really?" Katherine raised an eyebrow, feeling her hands get sweaty in anticipation. "Can you tell me more about him? He wasn't very talkative earlier."

"Uhm, yeah... I guess, I don't really know that much about your relationship, but I can tell you what you told me back then..."

Katherine leaned against the pillows and listened to her friend. The more she learned about her relationship with the man who apparently was the love of her life the more she got confused. Nothing seemed to make sense.


End file.
